


98

by GhastlyDream



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom!Yaotome Gaku, M/M, Top!Kujou Ten
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 2





	98

当棺椁上樒枝散溢腐败的芬芳，幼小公牛梦见紫罗兰的躲闪，九条天终于明白他是爱着八乙女乐的。想明白这一点时他刚往线装笔记本上写了一句：今天我杀死了八乙女乐。八乙女乐走过来拿起那本东西，惊叹连连：九条天，我没想到你这么憎恨我，连在你的小说里都要把我写死。九条天说你已经死了，你应该闭嘴，死人不能说话。  
九条天的高中强制住宿，宿舍安排很是怪异：三人一间，分别来自三个年级，每学年作出调整。开学典礼过后他前往宿舍，两位学长都已经在床上，高得不可思议那位正蜷缩在上铺看教科书，下铺则侧躺着玩翻盖手机。前者放下书望向来人，温和地笑笑说：上届学长睡的是中间的铺位，你不介意的话就跟他一样吧，不然我也可以和你换。九条天说我想睡下铺，于是下铺有反应了：那可不成学弟，是你来得迟没机会选床位——龙，你别迁就他，让他睡中间。被称为龙的学长神情有些尴尬：不好意思，乐就是这样的性格，其实他人很好，而且……他说得也不是没有道理。九条天没意见，开始整理行李。上铺这时说：我叫十龙之介，叫我龙就好。下铺翻了个身，略带倦意的神情好似一只慵懒的安哥拉猫：我是八乙女乐。九条天伸向SQ1的手僵在半空，他的心脏却忽地猛烈跳动，如同耆老的浅根系植物被风吹得索索直抖。为什么会发生这种事？他想，难道世间当真存在这样的巧合？  
他很早以前就写小说，而他构思最为用心的角色名字正是八乙女乐。他想象他的性格他的家庭他的经历他的喜好他的底线，他是骑士是魔法师是刺客，是吉他手是画家是品酒师，也是普通人。他的外貌在九条天的构思中变来变去，时而是清爽男孩时而是胡茬大叔，时而是冷峻男子时而是温柔少年，有的时候甚至是女性。但这些形象有一个共同点，那便是都被其设计者九条天所爱；而他眼前这位八乙女乐却冲破他脑海里所有桎梏束缚，是一个独立存在的个体，丝毫不受九条天的控制。他同那些臆想出来的形象毫无重合之处，却又可憎地好像是他们的集合体。他的存在本身无情地打碎九条天的想象，幻想分崩离析后又自行重新构筑，组合成的模样不可避免地携带八乙女乐作为人类的特质，并且毋宁说从此无法摆脱他的影子。  
打从一开始九条天就更喜欢成熟温柔的十龙之介。他经常爬到上铺去，十龙之介做高三那永远也做不完的作业，他在旁边读书，读到有趣的段落时指给十龙之介看。九条天读书的时候八乙女乐就在下铺玩他的翻盖手机。他爸不允许他带智能手机回学校，但八乙女乐在苦中作乐方面显然天赋异禀，他玩一个叫狂野飙车3的游戏，赛车手可以选择女孩，初始女孩是个肤色黝黑的修理工（九条天认为这个老游戏实在不够政治正确），另外两个则需要升级才能解锁。于是八乙女乐有段时间只要回到宿舍就疯狂玩赛车游戏，终于把第二个女孩给解锁：一个金发女警官，选择她，玩家翻车时便能少扣点金币。九条天说这背后估计少不了肮脏的交易，没准还是在车内进行的，八乙女乐反驳说你不许两人之间是爱情吗，况且你这么说龙会脸红。——十龙之介在他们之中最年长却也最清纯，德瑞那夫人给予于连指隙最甜美的爱抚都能使得他面红耳赤。  
经过一番苦战，八乙女乐解锁了第三个也是最后一个女孩，是位贵妇，选择她赛车手可以更容易上电视。他琢磨这个介绍琢磨了很久，最后说，好吧，可惜四叶不玩狂野飙车3。接着他对这个游戏失去了所有兴趣，转战更为经久不衰的贪吃蛇。四叶环是八乙女乐在社团的学弟，据说梦想是上电视。九条天自己也有参加学校的魔方社，社长每周三教所有只学了LBL的新手F2L，像九条天这样早已经背完CFOP乃至有闲情研究桥式等解法的就自由活动。他往往与自由活动的社员们比拼三速，社团活动室里常年飘荡着“你好快啊”一类的声音，八乙女乐来找过他一次，回去路上嘲笑他说：我一进去你们活动室就听见有个女孩子对你说你好快，当时我的第一反应就是你们这个社团好可怕。九条天翻了个白眼问你要带我去哪，八乙女乐说：我上个月给杂志写了篇影评骗了点稿费，带你和龙出学校吃顿好的——高三应该还在上课，我们到他班外等他。九条天愣了愣，没有回答。他也尝试过投稿些小说，全部石沉大海，有时候他想如果他愿意乖乖写些青春爱情小说，他应该是很容易就能骗到稿费的，可是他心底的傲气不容许他这么干。其实他的那些小说也并非全都没有得到回应，但因为他不愿谄媚编辑，最终还是失去了刊登的机会。  
他们去了离学校不远的商业街一间海鲜店，十龙之介笑言他在冲绳的时候吃这些都吃腻了，八乙女乐晚上吃得不多也没点什么东西，只有九条天一想到花的是八乙女乐的钱就往贵的点。八乙女乐说：天，你有病。他回答：这是为了庆祝你即将成为知名影评家。中途他打算出店到附近报刊亭买本环球科学，却在店门口停下脚步。他像漂洋过海的流亡者一样，凝神注视细碎冰块堆成的小山上方红艳艳的活虾，木钉敲进它们的关节，被固定住的可怖螯足无力地活动着，颇有几分滑稽。可是九条天的肩膀微微痉挛起来，他想他没准和它们很像——努力地想要促成些什么，却一事无成。为了逃避那一排排丑陋愚钝却能反射灯光的黑色眼睛，九条天逃也似的离开了海鲜店。他来到报刊亭，刚想请老板给自己拿本环球科学，就看见最醒目位置上摊着本电影杂志，封面一角八乙女乐的名字历历在目。九条天从前投稿用的都是“四色粽子”的笔名，但八乙女乐是如此骄傲而自信，丝毫不忌惮使用真名。他于是指着那本杂志说：请帮我拿那个。他付了钱，把杂志塞进书包里，以免回去后被八乙女乐发现。  
当天晚上宿舍熄灯后，他没有爬上十龙之介的床位，而是就在中间铺位开了盏台灯翻阅那本电影杂志。八乙女乐的影评文风犀利却理性，娓娓道来间完全能让读者体会到其丰富的知识储备，甚至文笔也不错，行文流畅遣词优雅，想必拿的是一等文的稿费。很显然他没有迎合市场（否则不可能写出这样的影评来），也不可能讨好过编辑——这就是八乙女乐的真才实料，他富有才情，心高气傲，无需讨好任何人。九条天同他一样高傲，却似乎不具备他那样的才能，合上杂志后他想八乙女乐毫无疑问是个从未品尝过失败滋味的男人；他身上就有那样的气息。这使得九条天心底燃起了烈焰，他多么希望能看到那个常胜的男人痛哭流涕乃至跪地求饶的模样，然而他想不出任何理由能让那始终高昂的头颅无力地低垂。  
学校放长假时九条天去了趟医院看望弟弟七濑陆，男孩笑得灿烂，完全看不出是长期住院的病人。九条天说我有个室友叫八乙女乐，七濑陆惊奇道我记得天哥哥你每篇小说都有个叫八乙女乐的角色，九条天说可不是吗，陆你说怪不怪？七濑陆病床上堆满书，他和他的兄长一样写小说，文字美丽而深沉，浸透死亡气息，如同长瘤子的花朵。九条天几度想帮他拿去投稿，他都微笑着拒绝，有一次九条天终于按捺不住好奇心问他理由，七濑陆说：因为我忍受不了——我忍受不了我那些绝望与希望交织的文字被男孩女孩们传阅，被憧憬被模仿被视为美学，而它们本身却是污浊不堪的。九条天只能沉默。当他还叫七濑天的时候他就对自己的弟弟怀有很深的愧疚，他无端地认为是自己造成了弟弟的体弱多病，在他的笔下那位千变万化的八乙女乐总是健康的，这是他唯一能够控制他人身体状况的时候，现实中他只能痛苦地目睹七濑陆被明亮双眼衬得苍白无比的病容。他无法操纵他的弟弟的健康与否。如今他甚至连脑海中的八乙女乐都无法操纵，他提笔时再不能随心所欲，因为思绪会如烟雾般蔓延，最终缭绕而成的皆是现实里那位八乙女乐。  
七濑陆越来越不喜欢看悲剧了——这不是个好兆头。九条天如约给他买来四位法国朋友的故事（遗憾的是这个系列发展到最后一部就完全不是喜剧了），他迫不及待地拆封读了起来，九条天就在一旁给自己的Gan356air上油。很多人不喜欢Gan这个牌子，九条天的社长就十分痛恨Gan460——“拼棱阻力大，M层不好弄，你们千万别浪费那个钱”。但九条天自己没用过460，自然没什么恶感，何况356air不久前出限量粉色款抽奖的时候他意外抽中，谢天谢地都来不及。中奖前他也抓紧机会买了一个（他从不掩饰他喜欢粉色），于是多出来的那个就送给跟八乙女乐同社团的女孩小鸟游纺。为此八乙女乐还质问过他（“你对我学妹有意思？你跟她压根不同班吧”），让他偷着乐了好久——只要是能让八乙女乐不爽的事情，九条天大抵都是愿意做的。七濑陆忽然问，天哥哥，你为什么叫四色粽子？九条天正好上完油，拿起魔方就是一阵猛转以便让油渗进里层：四色粽子呢，就是粽子切成四块，分别染成红黄蓝绿。怎么样，陆，书好看吗？奥地利安娜和白金汉的轶事还有趣吗？七濑陆说：我还没看到那里……九条天笑着摸摸他的头，用不着看那么快——等会儿我想和你一起到处逛逛。  
那个长假还发生了另一件事——九条天的养父带回来一个小姑娘，文静漂亮，短发及肩，穿一条朴素的白连衣裙。养父说：天，这是理——以后她就是你妹妹了。九条天颔首，识趣地没有多问。他有些疑惑，因为这女孩的身上散发着一种并不陌生的气息。后来他们熟悉了一些，于是他带着九条理上街购物，女孩有些兴致缺缺，但还是强颜欢笑着。忽然她手里的布丁无声地跌落，塑料罐里那抔黄澄澄的柔软凝固体滑到沥青路面上，根本滚动不起来，成了黏附着大地的一枚硕圆果实。九条天循着她的视线望去，四叶环一脸惊愕地站在前方，嘴唇微微抽动几下，勉强看得出说的是“理”。下一秒他快步朝着九条理冲过来，九条天下意识地挡在两人中间，四叶环扯着他的衣领仿佛要将他提起来，眼睛里漏出兽类一般的凶光：你想阻止我吗？！把理还给我！那是我妹妹！九条天愣了一下，随即反应过来，不动声色地稍用点力拨开他的手：四叶你冷静点，我不知道这孩子是你妹妹，但既然现在她被托付给我，我就必须带她走——我听乐说过，你是孤儿院的吧？你要把理带到孤儿院吗？四叶环似乎更加愤怒，然而在他情绪爆发之前，九条理（或者说四叶理）喊道：够了，环哥哥，天哥哥！两个男孩都被她悲怆的语气所震慑，不由自主地结束对峙齐齐望向她。穿白连衣裙的少女宛若一朵夕阳中绽放的百合，被暮色染红仿佛沾满了鲜血。她说：你们刚才争吵我的去处，但我分明不是你们之中任何一个人的所有物，我甚至不承认我是那位九条先生的所有物。他是我的恩人，可那只是次要，关键是我觉得他很可怜，我想拯救他，为此我做出了选择。这样够了么？沉默漫溢开来，四叶环死死咬着下唇，最终慢慢踱步至女孩身前抱了一下她，之后便无言地离开。他的背影看上去是那么绝望，九条天侧过头，发现自己的新妹妹正不发出声音地哭泣。  
后来四叶环与他有过一次促膝长谈，四叶环问九条先生到底是个什么人，九条天淡淡地笑了：一位失去友人的艺术家。四叶环恍然大悟地哦了一声，说怪不得，历史老师也说艺术家很多脑子都有问题，比如那个画向日葵的……叫什么来着？九条天说：你该多翻历史书。——理很会画画，九条先生对她寄予了厚望。四叶，听我说……也许很快她就要被九条先生送到国外学习了。四叶环闻言整个人跳了起来：那怎么行？我明明好不容易才和理重逢！九条天想到七濑陆愈来愈像被啃烂的桃子的病容，不由得从心底流出酸涩的汁水。他说：四叶，你放心，我向你承诺，我会把理还给你的。是时候让九条先生清醒过来了……  
九条天又写起了他的小说。这一次，他废寝忘食地写，上课时把脑海里浮现出的断断续续的零散字句写在十龙之介以前送给他的线装笔记本上，回到宿舍则怀着满腔的痛苦组织语言并将它们输入到手机里头，加以修改与润色。他暗自下了一个决心：明年夏天，他必须超越那位曾被九条先生深爱、现在仍然困囿着九条先生的创作人。为此他搜刮每一丝灵感，几乎要把内脏从身体中掏出来。过去他不屑于全身心投入到写作中，直到现在他才明白这是因为他害怕——他必须对写作这一行为抱有一丝蔑视，否则石沉大海的稿件会使得他崩溃。而如果他掏心掏肺写出来的作品仍然被否定，又会迸发出怎样的痛苦？他暂时不去想象；他只是不顾一切地创作着。他笔下仍然永远有一个叫八乙女乐的角色，填塞他所有想象与爱意；仍然身份不明变化多端，是骑士是魔法师是刺客，是吉他手是画家是品酒师，也是普通人；仍然拥有一张随时可以换掉的脸，时而是清爽男孩时而是胡茬大叔，时而是冷峻男子时而是温柔少年，有的时候甚至是女性——仍然被其设计者九条天所爱。很多时候九条天会忍不住想：或许自己写的其实从来就是现实中那位八乙女乐。写完后他会使用手机写作软件的文字替换功能，把文中的“八乙女乐”全部更换为别的名字，然后投稿。查拉图斯特拉说他只爱一个人用自己的血写出来的文字，而如今的九条天毫无疑问正是在用自己的血写作。只有他自己知道他的稿纸上血迹斑斑，那血液是无形的，却比真正的血更为浓腥。  
每个晚上，他在学校图书馆内如饥似渴地读书——为了写出好作品，他必须学习。直到图书馆按照规定断电，不能读下去了，他才恋恋不舍地把书放回原处，回到宿舍后还要捧着手机写点东西。休息不足使得他迅速地消瘦下去。期间他去看望七濑陆，七濑陆说天哥哥你看看你的脸色吧，现在的你比我更像个病人。然而不可否认，努力是有成效的——他的作品得到认同，一篇篇被刊登出来（期间他学会了适当地讨好编辑与迎合读者），开始有人注意到四色粽子这位新秀。他像八乙女乐过去做的那样用稿费请两位室友吃了顿饭，两人都吵着要看他写的东西，他无奈之下把杂志社寄过来的样刊给了他们，十龙之介不吝赞美，把他的文章从立意到构造到情感都夸了一遍（“就是有点不像未成年人写的”），八乙女乐则说你最近面色发青骨瘦如柴的就是因为写文章吗，我劝你还是多休息吧。九条天横了他一眼，道：吃你的东西，别说丧气话。  
有一晚他坐在图书馆里看书，困意袭来，他实在太累，就这么伏案睡着了。他做了一个梦，梦中八乙女乐成了一个银白的幽灵，膝盖以下的部分一片虚空，九条天试图伸手去抓他，他却每每在九条天触碰到他时飘走。梦中九条天为了抓住八乙女乐跑了很久很久，到最后他的疲惫与气恼都达到了顶点——这时他终于攥住了八乙女乐的衣角。可是下一瞬，八乙女乐整个人向前倾倒，如薄薄一片白纸轻飘飘摔到地上，彻底从幽深的黑暗中消失。九条天这才意识到这位八乙女乐是没有后背的——简直就像无情的美女（La Belle Dame Sans Merci）。他醒来的时候猝不及防对上八乙女乐那双冰雪一般美丽寒冷的双眼，它们倒映出他所有隐藏的软弱悔恨与惶恐。九条天明白自己丑陋的身姿已经烙印在八乙女乐的记忆里，此后他只要看到或想到九条天，那个印记就会再度烧灼起来，直到火焰彻底穿透他的心脏。八乙女乐说：天，你……九条天的大脑里一片溷乱，此时此刻他只想到：要怎么做才能让八乙女乐忘记方才的九条天？要怎么做才能抹消掉自己丑陋的身姿？突然间他看到图书馆的桌上不知何故放着一把刀——这再好不过了。他悄悄伸出手够到了那把凶器，猛地起身，让利刃贯穿八乙女乐的心脏又立即抽离。鲜血喷涌出来，弥漫的血雾中，九条天不知疲惫地损毁八乙女乐棱角分明的脸庞，将那张脸剜剐得血肉模糊沟壑横生。最先破坏九条天长年以来的构思的便是这张脸，它活该湮灭于刀与血之下。  
天……天！有人在摇晃他的肩膀，他终于摆脱梦魇惊醒过来——方才发生的一切其实是以假乱真的梦中梦。十龙之介焦急地看着他，语气充满担忧：你一直没回宿舍，我和乐都在找你。你刚才好可怕，一直在嘟囔着“死”“活该”一类的梦话……乐说得对，你最近压力太大了。快回宿舍休息吧。九条天沉默地颔首，感觉所有力气都从体内抽离了。他们回到宿舍，十龙之介泡了三杯麦茶，九条天啜饮着温热的茶水，浓烈的麦香让他渐渐地恢复了冷静。可是随着时间的流逝，他们两人再度被不安攫紧——出去寻找九条天的八乙女乐始终没有回来。十龙之介给他拨第三个电话时，九条天说，算了吧，他那个最大功能是玩狂野飙车3的手机能拨通就不错了。十龙之介说：我出去找——九条天打断他：不，龙，你应该赶紧睡觉。这一次让我来找吧——我有些事想和乐单独解决。十龙之介深深地蹙起眉头，盯着他问：你确定没问题吗，天？我可以信任你吗？他笑着回答：当然了，我会带乐回来的——虽然可能要花点时间。  
凄清的淡蓝色月光将教学楼的走廊描绘成一道银河拱桥，稀薄星辰如同被埋葬的乐章音符。九条天慢慢地走着，夜间的风有点儿冷，寒意贴上肌肤，使他裹紧了校服外套。黑格尔认为每个意识都追求另一个意识的死亡，九条天想，我却不知道我在乐身上追求着什么。他在魔方社的活动室外边停下，不出所料地从窗户上看到一个人影。他推门走了进去。  
八乙女乐。我讨厌他。九条天平静地想。八乙女乐百无聊赖地坐在一张椅子上，对走进来的九条天微微一笑：你来了。九条天想八乙女乐大约从一开始就不是出来找自己的，他只是沉浸在夜游的快乐中，既然十龙之介已经去了图书馆，那么他就去另一个容易想到的地方；他乐于代替九条天扮演这个迷路孩子的角色，让九条天主动来找他。他大概从未想过九条天不来找他或者找不到他的可能性——而他赌赢了。他随心所欲，无所顾忌，从未品尝过失败的滋味。九条天着迷地注视着自己最为憎恶的男人，满月如此绮丽，几乎使人陷入疯狂。被蛛丝网住的始终都是九条天；他所做的一切都没有超出八乙女乐的预想，甚至在一定程度上遵循后者的意愿。他无法控制八乙女乐。  
这个事实使他的心愉悦地颤栗。他径直走到八乙女乐面前，说：乐，和我做爱。八乙女乐好像十分意外，那运筹帷幄的神情消失了，显得很是迷茫。片刻，他困惑地回答：我没做过，不过随你喜欢……你想做就做吧。数分钟后九条天正要进去，突然想起了什么，扯过甩在一边的裤子，从口袋里翻找出一瓶润滑油，拧开瓶盖不由分说地淋在八乙女乐的洞穴上。八乙女乐惊恐地问：你怎么会有这种东西？九条天扬了扬瓶子让他看到上方的图案：想什么呢，魔方专用的。八乙女乐说：你他妈就拿这种东西往我——还没等他反应过来，九条天已经进去了（同时发出一声难以自抑的喘息），他则不由得倒吸一口凉气。本着人道主义精神，九条天暂时忍住了抽送的冲动，问他：痛吗？他冷笑一声：你还是动起来吧，塞在里面不动感觉跟便秘似的。事实是他说到一半九条天已经开始动了。与讨厌的人做的好处就是不用顾虑其感受。途中九条天伸手轻柔地揩去八乙女乐眼角渗出的泪珠，明知那只是生理反应，九条天还是感到强烈的满足。他想：我到底是让这男人哭了一次。他又想，他自己也没好到哪儿去（这令他有些烦躁），因为常年盘踞在他心底的八乙女乐的幻影开始消散，想必最后不会留下一丝痕迹。他臆想的形象背叛了他；他笔下的八乙女乐绝不会像现在这样，难看地被摁在墙上贯穿。  
完事后他们缓慢地走回宿舍。气氛有些尴尬，激情退却过后，九条天后知后觉地明白过来自己刚才干了什么，不由得一阵恶心：我操了我在这个世界上最憎恨的男人。突然他没头没脑地问了一句：你现在还觉得我快吗？刚说完他就后悔了——这太他妈愚蠢。八乙女乐瞪圆眼睛望向他，肤色极浅的脸逐渐泛起羞赧的红霞，随即被夜风吹走。他没有回答，反问九条天道：你为什么要叫四色粽子？九条天犹豫了仅仅两秒——在七濑陆的面前他不可能实话实说，但现在问这个问题的人是八乙女乐，而他显然用不着在乎后者怎么看待他。于是他回答：四色粽子是个构造难看、摸起来比真正的粽子还黏滑的魔方。八乙女乐问：你讨厌四色粽子？九条天简单地颔首。须臾，八乙女乐说：我都听四叶说了，你好像想要通过写作超越些什么……但我猜，你没有表面看上去那么有信心，而且你应该写了一些你原本不愿意写的东西。九条天说，那当然了，我从来不觉得我要做的是一件努力就可以成功的事，我只是……不允许自己停下。否则就完了，一切都完了。你明白这种感受吗，乐，你明白吗？八乙女乐说：我不是很明白；我只觉得你活得太痛苦。天，你应该试着热爱你的学园生活。  
他们回到宿舍。为考上心仪大学刻苦学习的十龙之介不比近日来的九条天轻松，早已睡了过去，在上铺发出均匀的呼吸声。醒着的两人喝完桌上冷掉的麦茶，然后去睡觉。晨光熹微时九条天从难得无梦的睡眠中清醒，有早起习惯的十龙之介正打扫着地上的头发与灰尘碎屑，几分钟后背着书包离开了宿舍。九条天下了床，八乙女乐还在睡梦之中，他凝视后者沉静的睡颜足有半分钟——他的存在本身无情地打碎九条天的想象，幻想分崩离析后又自行重新构筑。八乙女乐是他的忒修斯之船，他的阿喀琉斯之踵；他尘世中唯一活着的梦。然后九条天走到阳台洗漱，最后坐到宿舍配的桌椅前。墙角是他和八乙女乐的书包，他从自己的书包里拿出笔和十龙之介送他的线装笔记本，翻开全新的空白的一页。有那么几分钟他什么也没有想。下铺传来窸窸窣窣的轻微声响时，他正好在纸页上写下自己对心底已然消逝的黑影的告别。  
当棺椁上樒枝散溢腐败的芬芳，幼小公牛梦见紫罗兰的躲闪，九条天终于明白他是爱着八乙女乐的。想明白这一点时他刚往线装笔记本上写了一句：今天我杀死了八乙女乐。八乙女乐走过来拿起那本东西，惊叹连连：九条天，我没想到你这么憎恨我，连在你的小说里都要把我写死。九条天说你已经死了，你应该闭嘴，死人不能说话。他想的却是：其实在我的意识中，你已经死了一次。——但你又毕竟还活着，并且被我所爱。八乙女乐说：好，我不出声就是了。然后他们接吻，像白昼的露水亲吻黑夜死去的花瓣。


End file.
